Scarecrow and Joker
by x-Pein and Itachi Lover -x
Summary: Yeah so this was a random continuation of one of P's storys that she said i could/should do so i did this is the messed up result XD hopes you likes :


**A/N: PLEASE READ NOTE BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY. **

**This is running of the masterpiece that my bestie P wrote about Scarecrow, and yes I do have her permission to do this, sorry for the weirdness hope's you like.**

The blood red lipstick was smeared on my cream carpet; the coal black eyeliner encrusted itself onto my pillows leaving a thin layer of black dust on them. Sounds like a bad night on the town? Well this unfortunately wasn't a mad drinking night out or anything like that; it was in my cosy apartment and none other than the nefarious Joker was lying across my tiny, single bed. I know, I was still asking myself why and how. However his blood –the main problem at the moment- was still oozing out of several large and fairly importantly gashed places all over his body. I was going to have to try to bandage and clean his wounds. So I got several gauze strips, plasters, antiseptic wipes and alcohol; don't get me wrong I'm no medieval surgeon the alcohol was for me not his wounds. I don't like blood. I also fetched some make up remover for his (suppressed sigh) face paint. I had already sized him up though: "5,12" or "6" foot, curly blond-brown hair and black –yes black (I had yet to see if they were contacts or not)- eyes, probably no siblings, no mother to speak of –she probably died of child birth and thus the father blames him so he then becomes abusive, I knew the drill. He fitted the profile perfectly, of course this did not lead to him being able to justify his actions but I could to an extent empathise with him. I did feel sorry for him though, he looked so helpless and lost lying there unconscious; I rolled him onto his back.

I ripped at his shirt and managed to yank of his purple suit jacket (making a mental note to go and get one for myself, either that or steal his) the blood had stained all of his clothes however –thank goodness- I still had a box of stain remover, I hoped it would work, so I flung all of the clothes into the washing machine. Okay I will personally hunt down anyone who repeats this (starting to sound psychotic myself, it must catch) but he looked I have to admit kinda hot. But I couldn't let that distract me, much anyway, after I had finished (gulp) stripping him (shudders)and FYI I left his boxers on, I quickly bandaged and cleaned all the wounds, then dressed him as fast as I could. But then I heard a few quiet raps at the door. Oh crap, as if I really needed to see people now, not now.

"Heya B, open up ya lazy girl."

"Yeh, yeh, I'm coming alright P."

P was one of my best friends I mean even though she was new to the state and all, she fitted nicely. Even though to my knowledge she was acting as a safe house for the well known Dr Jonathon Crane (Psychologist- like both me and P) and in turn his counter part Scarecrow, I was now some what surprised to myself be hiding the Joker. I would have loved to get the two into a room with each other just to study them I mean that would have been just fascinating.

"You need anything?"

"Na just wanted to come round for a chat about this job offer that we are both needed for, are you interested?"

"Yes, definitely." How to shrug of a sweet person, no wait I knew about Scarecrow, why can't she know about Joker?

"Can I come in?"

"Umm…now isn't the best time sorry P…"

"Why you gotta guy in there?"

"P okay just come in, it's a bit like you're situation at the moment except my life has not been threatened yet anyway." P's face looked confused "Just come in…"

She gasped and I did to as there was no longer Joker on my bed instead there was a pile of yet more blood sodden clothes, and Joker was literally no where in sight.

"Oh crap where's he gone?" Ok now I was freaked out to the max, he can't have just disappeared he was freaking unconscious not five minutes ago.

"Honey I'm home." A loud laughing voice called whilst knocking on the door. I spun around and well couldn't really say anything.

"Umm…"

"So…" his voice drawled "You took my clothes off and did this..." he said and at the same time pulled up "his" t-shirt, which by the way happened to be one of my guys shirts- yes I sleep in guys clothes and wear guys t-shirts they have so much cooler patterns and logo's than girls ever do- to reveal my handy work.

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"You were bleeding." I thought that would have been the most obvious reason to help someone, if someone is bleeding, you don't just leave then there.

"Yes, I know…" he was starting to sound a little agitated, "I'm a criminal."

"I'm a psychologist, but what's that got to do with anything, you were bleeding I fixed you end of."

"Yes but why?" Ok what the hell was his problem shouldn't he at least be a tiny bit grateful?

"Dude, you were hurt, I don't leave people hurt, even people like you (I emphasised the you part) so I fixed you and also I might add that your fly is down."

At this point P collapsed and rolled around the floor nearly wet herself, I agree it was funny but I got so mad and then said the first thing that came into my head; I don't even know why I was looking down there. Joker's lips pulled upwards at the corners as if trying to smile even though the harsh scar lines already left him with a permanent smile. I shrugged and grinned a bit.

"So what do we do?" he asked me, P was after all still helplessly rolling on the floor.

"You know I have no idea what you mean."

"You know where I am..." He stepped closer he was behind me breathing on my neck. "You could tell people about our meeting…" the breathing was getting heavier, "You have seen me…" I turned quickly and looked up into his eyes, he was a lot closer than I had expected he lowered his lips closer…closer still

"I…won't tell anyone." I just about managed.

"But how can I trust you?" his lips now millimetres from mine murmured…

"You can't…" oh crap, he couldn't unless I played along. "I mean why would you" I was starting to ramble, "I know where you are, I am a psychologist and thus would tell the police as I can probably predict your behaviour after meeting you, I…" was running out of things to say…

"Okay, then you come with me."

"Bu…uuut"

"What ?!!?!?"

"P what about her, she has" I gulped hoping this wasn't a mistake, "Scarecrow with her."

"Well then" he gleamed mischievously "What are we waiting for? Let's collaborate."

He pointed at P ,who by now was off the floor, "You, take me to where you are hiding, we have a collaboration to plan."

"Eh…b..bu..but I can't he, I, you, but she." P had gone sheet white, I looked at her, I hope it said just go with it but I cautioned her with my eyes 'do it and be careful about what you say', and she nodded.

"F....follow me...then." I'm not too sure why P was nervous after she was housing scarecrow. And to my standards of scariness he won over Joker.

Okay I officially wanted P's apartment it was fabulous, I loved it to pieces. I did feel like I was cheating her though, I hadn't actually told anyone my real name in years. Y'see my parents were murdered in cold blood, I guess the whole reason of my wanting to be a physiologist; the whole murder screwed me up good and proper. I was utterly fascinated to the point of obsession, not such a good thing to advertise when looking for a job. So I changed my name sort of I'm Becca Pallottola, I enjoyed the sense of irony as my new last name in Italian meant bullet, the way my parents died, I've never really been able to let go. My old name was Harleen Francis Quinzel, kind of sucky but I didn't really mind it. So I was feeling very guilty as I felt as though I had lied to her about who I really was and I was -as I haven't been for a long time- really upset but...

"Becca?" P waved her hand up and down past my face "Becca ?!?!?!!"

"Hmmm...sorry day dreaming." Well what could I say? Don't tell me I should have told her because it all boils down to the fact that it doesn't matter anyway, so why should I?

"About what?" the Jokers suspicious voice met my ears.

"Not much...I"

"Maybe I can sweeten your dreams." A weirdly husky voice called from the other room. "Care to taste my special 'medicine' it'll make your dreams practically horrifying." His voice dripped with sarcasm and hate.

"Dr Crane, we've talked about this please don't try to make these people insane to, B is my friend and..." Scarecrow appeared and walked into the room, okay seriously WTH was he wearing, I couldn't even tell what it was. "And s...she's..b...br...brought a guest." P was, P was blushing ?!!!!!?!?!?!?! MY GOSH WTH IS GOING ON?

"Joker."

"My dear Scarecrow, how nice to see you finally, I've heard so much about you."

"And I, you Mr Joker, and I, you."

"Dr Jonathon Crane, Scarecrow I have a proposal."

"I usually like to make a point of knowing my allies better, your real name please since you know mine." Scarecrow glared at P for letting out his real name and then coldly stared at Joker."

"Let's call me Mister Jay, that's a name."

"Not yours though, hmm, oh well then it mustn't be that important then, nice seeing you."

"No!" that was weird the no sounded like it had come out of my mouth, "No" there it was again it was me. Then all at once the colours, the sounds, the screaming poured into my head. "NO!" now I was screaming "NO, NO, NO!" I could hear someone shouting "Becca, Becca!" urgently but I couldn't get out of my head. I went back to that night. The night the great batman failed me, and I watched my parents die. I clutched my skull praying for release "My name...my name." I mumbled feverishly, I was thrown onto the floor by some unseen force and I fitted and rolled all the time screaming and screaming. I gasped and was released finally, I opened my eyes to P, Joker and Scarecrow staring at me.

"What the hell was that?" they said in unison.

"My name...my name...my name." Joker crooned in my ear, tauntingly.

"What is your name B, your real name?" Scarecrow asked, P gasped.

I stared at the floor not wanting to look up at her.

"My name is Harleen Francis Quinzel." I could hear P's gasping breaths as she struggled with the fact that she thought me something I was not.

"So why the alias Becca or B?"

"Becca Pallottola, I corrected." I sighed. "Pallottola means bullet in Italian a sort of irony if you will about their deaths-my parents that is, Becca I liked. When I was six or seven I got to watch my parents die at the hands of criminals while the saintly_ Batman_." I spat out the word as if it tainted my tongue, "left them dead and I ran, they didn't catch me except one gangly greasy a*****, as the b****** raped me." "RAPED A SIX YEAR OLD!!" I was crying "I didn't even know what he was doing and then I felt him touch me." I was being pulled into someone's arms not P's they were stronger more sure and they felt secure. I looked up, eyes brimming with tears, into Joker's eyes.

"Make it stop." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Join me." I was a statement not a question. "Be my partner, in crime, per say." I looked up further into his eyes once more "Help me destroy the Batman." I couldn't really speak so I nodded, I wanted his downfall more than anything he ignored me and let them die.

"Yes." I whispered "Yes."

He bounced up "Great." He was grinning at me again, "We need to make you a new name though something catchy."

"Harley Quinn." I said with sureness "I've toyed around with the idea before, playing on my name but also will aptly fit with your name I've just realised."

"Harley Quinn." He agreed.

I turned around to look into P's eyes, she quickly turned and faced the other way. "I'm so sorry." I couldn't think of anything else to say, what else could I say?

"Just tell me one thing….

**OKAY so that's it so far, so I need people to tell me what they think if that's okay…ummm…if you think I should carry it on please tell me so every comment is well received even if it is a criticism and Thank You for commenting.**

**All the best.**


End file.
